


No Words

by InfernalPume



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asurans, F/M, Firsts, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayla and Lorrl share their first intimate encounter, neither of them quite sure what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

It was safe to say that when it came to boyfriends, Jayla was officially getting the hang of things. No longer did she blush and stammer at the little acts of kindness, or become baffled when Lorrl kissed her. In fact, as of late the kisses had became longer and more romantic, lingering against each other with laced fingers for whole minutes at a time.

 

Jayla had at first been mortified when she had accidentally opened her mouth against his to suck in a breath, brushing her wet inner lip against his. But then she saw Lorrl’s expression upon jerking back, and it didn’t take long for her to be drawn into him again. And so they began experimenting with a different kind of kiss, the kind that lasted and became more heated with every second that passed. The kind where Jayla shyly offered her tongue, an act which Lorrl tentatively reciprocated, only causing them to press deeper into each other. The kind that made her body feel warm in a way that was so different then when she felt her heart flush at some romantic gesture of his.  
  
On one such occasion, they were seated tangled in each other on Lorrl’s sofa in his home in Divinity’s Reach, Jayla realized exactly what that tingling was. As she felt the warmth of his lips, as well as the weight of his claw on her knee, she realized very suddenly exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to touch her, touch her in a place that she didn’t allow herself to think about most of the time.

 

The realization was sudden, but once in her mind Jayla couldn’t think of anything else. Her senses focused entirely on that claw resting on her knee, and how desperately she wanted it to crawl up further. These thoughts wrestled with her own embarrassment of the situation, causing her cheeks to heat up as they had the first time they had kissed. How would she tell him? Would he think her lewd? What if he didn’t want to be with someone who was-

 

Just at that moment she felt Lorrl’s hand snaking silently up her leg.

 

Jayla was so taken by surprise that she sucked in a nervous breath so intensely it caused him to stop. Lorrl’s claw froze about half way up her thigh, where his fingers twitched.

 

There were no words, and one could cut the tension with a knife.

 

Slowly Lorrl slid his claw back to her knee, and Jayla cracked open one eye to see that his face was bright red and his ears were drooping. Then they were kissing again, just as they had been before.

 

The inside of Jayla’s mind was racing. It had been an overwhelming thought in itself, the idea that she was ready for this sort of thing, but even _more_ overwhelming was the idea that Lorrl was also willing to give it a try. Did he think about this often? Did he think about _her_ often? How could she tell him that she wanted him to keep going?

 

Closing both eyes tightly she brought her claw to rest over his, then tried to will herself to move it down her leg. No, that was too bold, she couldn’t make herself do it. Instead she tucked each hand under his arms to grip his shoulder blades and scoot closer, then with all the confidence she could muster, slowly opened her legs.

 

When she felt Lorrl stiffen Jayla immediately felt as though she had done something wrong, but stubbornly told herself that even if he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t think any less of her. Sure enough within moments she felt his claw creeping down her thigh again as his teeth brushed against her lips. All the while Jayla kept her eyes scrunched shut, not wanting to speak for lack of anything to say. Any words that did come to mind felt as though they would just make the moment awkward.

 

Lorrl’s fingers brushed over the fabric of her trousers, making Jayla flinch. It seemed that he wasn’t brave enough to touch her flesh just yet, and even as he was now his hand rested on her pelvis, just above the sensitive area that was growing hotter by the moment.

 

When he didn’t move any further Jayla realized that this was a bad angle, it would be awkward for his wrist this way. Finally she pulled away, looking at his red face with her own nervous features.

 

This might have been the time where one of them should have said something, some reinforcement or encouragement on what the other wanted. But in the way the Lorrl shakily released a breath that he had been holding and fiddled with his claws also at a loss for words, Jayla realized that she didn’t need to say anything.

 

Taking a deep breath she crawled over to him again, but this time turned her back to him so as to slouch against his chest. Jayla’s body was a bit longer than his, so sitting in his lap had always been awkward, but they way she reclined on him now was made easier by sitting on the sofa. She made sure that her head rested just on his left shoulder, tilting back to be level with his face. Gently she brought a claw to his cheek, guiding him down to her lips once more.

 

This way was not so good for kissing, but much better for that other thing, she should think.

 

At first it seemed Lorrl was too shy to resume his expedition with his hands. They rested folded together over her stomach, as if holding her up in place.

Again the desperate powerful thoughts thudded in Jayla’s mind, willing his hands to dip lower to touch her again. Again she was tempted to speak, but also terrified of making her desires known even though she had basically given him the go ahead.

 

Slowly, very slowly Lorrl’s left claw traveled down her belly, until finally rested above that most private place.

 

When Lorrl first touched her through her pants she broke the kiss for a moment to chirp with surprise. Lorrl’s eyes glanced down at her face, checking to see if she was alright. Jayla bit her lip, before nodding somewhat and cupping his cheek again. Their lips touched, and his claw kept going.

 

It never crossed Jayla’s mind that Lorrl obviously had no glitching idea what he was doing. He stroked up and down her lips with his index finger with no sense of which areas felt the best, resorting to play it by ear whenever she gasped or whined at him pressing with his fingers.

 

Jayla’s free hand went to lace with his, squeezing his fingers whenever he brushed or poked a sweetspot. She was just as unaware of which parts of her felt the best as he was, but like Lorrl she was learning fast.

 

This resumed for what felt like long minutes, before he stopped and pulled his hand away. Frowning, Jayla opened her eyes and saw a bead of sweat rolling down Lorrl’s cheek. When he met her gaze he smiled nervously, and Jayla could feel the very subtle sensation of him unworking the button to her trousers.

 

Oh.

 

_Sparks._

 

The action didn’t take him long, and soon his fingers were slipping between her soft panties and her rougher trousers to press against the white fabric. Jayla’s moan was interrupted by him kissing her again, causing her to make a muffled “Mmph!” sound against his lips. Soon her eyes closed again, and to her horror her hips actually bucked against his fingers. Again she opened her eyes to look to Lorrl, worried that maybe she was being too forward. The concept that it was impossible to appear too forward to a man who was exploring her pants didn’t seem to occur to her.

 

Again he smiled, and for one final time drew his claw out from between her legs only to bring them down again, this time passing underneath her panties as well.

 

“H…hahhh…” Jayla huffed, feeling his fingers against her naked sex for the first time.

 

It was so much different then feeling him through her clothes, different from any sensation she had felt before. As he resumed the same treatment as before, she found her legs and hips twitched and bucked as her breath hitched and she whimpered against his lips.

 

One thought rang clear through her mind, one perverted, desperate, wish.

 

_“I want him inside me.”_

 

Just thinking something so lewd made Jayla shiver, and the more he fondled her, the louder this thought became in her mind.

 

Jayla cracked an eye open to look between her legs. She saw the bulge of his claw underneath her clothes, as well as the slight twitching of his wrist as he prodded her with his fingers.

 

When he finally slid it inside her, she broke away from the kiss completely to pant against his shoulder. He didn’t try to resume the kiss, instead pressing his lips to her exposed shoulder and neck.

 

Even though he clueless on how to properly stimulate a female, she knew just as little and was having a grand enough time despite it. Her eyes rolled back as she panted, face completely red as he dug his middle finger deeper and deeper into her folds. A small bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck, and the moaning and gasping became louder and more desperate. There was something that was building within her, something that she couldn’t quite describe.

 

It seemed that there was _one_ thing that Lorrl knew about all this, because after testing for a bit he curled his finger. Jayla cried out as he rubbed against…well there had to be _something_ down there because it felt so much different, and began to make all manner of embarrassing vocalizations of pleasure. Whatever he was pressing was making her mind go completely blank as she shut her eyes and cried out.

 

Suddenly everything seemed to be on fire, her entire body crackling with some arcane essence that lit every one of her nerve endings like a fireworks display. And then she was floating, her body and mind slack as she stared up at Lorrl’s ceiling, a bit of saliva dribbling down the corner of her mouth.

 

So relaxed was she that she didn’t notice Lorrl slipping his fingers out of her, or politely buttoning her pants up again. It was only when she felt his lips on her cheek that she returned to reality, looking up at his worried expression. Whatever he seemed to see in her expression clamed him somewhat, almost gave him a satisfied look. With the thumb of his clean hand he wiped the strand of drool from her face, and gently moved her so they were sitting side by side on the sofa again. Lorrl rose to cross to the kitchenette where he ran his hands under the tap.

 

Jayla crossed her legs, still feeling the ghost of his touch between them, and shyly watched him, and stiffened when he turned. How did people just _resume_ after something like this? What ever you supposed to say? How were you supposed to-

 

There was the short intake of breath as he formed words, but then seemed to falter with some sudden shyness.

 

Seeing Jayla’s head snap up at the sound the corners of Lorrl’s mouth twitched into a little smile.

 

“I love you, Jayla.”


End file.
